The Fractured Soul
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Children should never go out alone, especially when they're celebrities. When Simon gets kidnapped by a perverted stalker, can he escape before his life is changed forever? Bad summary. VERY mature themes, please be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've spent the past few weeks writing this story, and I'm almost halfway done, so I thought I'd upload the first chapter here and see how it goes over with people. This story has VERY mature themes. It's really a horrible topic, and I'm not sure why I wanted to write a story about it. I did, however, an here is chapter one of it. Well, technically the first six pages. I don't have it separated into chapters just yet. Just to let you know, though, this WILL be finished, unlike my other multi-chapter stories have been. ^^ Anyway, please don't read this if you're going to fuss about it.  
><span>WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE THEMES. KIDNAPPING, CHILD MOLESTATION, AND PEDOPHILIA.<span> Nothing graphic is shown, but please be warned. I own nothing, thank you for reading!  
>Oh and by the way, the kidnapper losing his accent at times, is definitely not an accident, in fact, it's very much on purpose.<br>**

* * *

><p>Lost. Alone. Surrounded by darkness. He had no idea where he was, it was pitch black. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the park, reading a book. It had been far too noisy at the house, and the library had closed earlier that day.<p>

It hadn't been dark yet, but it was still far past an acceptable time for a young child to go out alone, no matter how intelligent and mature that child may be. He should have known better.

The chipmunk assumed he had been kidnapped, normally he'd think by some crazy fan who would let him go after a short while. He had a feeling, however, that that was not the case. The fact that he was tied up and had duct tape over his mouth indicated that much.

The bespectacled chipmunk scanned the dark, damp room. Or what he could see of it, anyway. He could very faintly make out outlines of objects, but he couldn't quite tell what they were.

He heard footsteps approaching. They were loud, but they didn't sound angry. He was thankful for that much. The last thing he needed was an angry kidnapper. A stranger opened the door and light flooded into the small room, making his prisoner squint. The man flipped the light switch and looked at the small chipmunk, his eyes full of an emotion Simon couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Yer brothers are lucky." The strange man sad smugly. Simon raised an eyebrow at his captor. "They ain't as perfect as you are." He said, still not making much sense to the blue-clad chipmunk.

The kidnapper smiled sadistically as he drew uncomfortably close. "The one with the big 'A', too cocky. The lil' one, too fat." He laughed as Simon worked up the courage to sent a glare his way.

"But you.." He whispered as he pushed the chipmunk's glasses further back onto his face from where they had slid down his nose. "ye'r just right."

Simon's eyes grew wide as his mind registered what a threat this man was. He tried to inch away from the kidnapper, but that only caused the stool he sitting on to fall over. He landed with a muffled 'Ooof!' His glasses clattering to the floor beside him.

The strange man laughed at him again. "And these big ole' glasses," he said, picking up said objects, "they add to the package." With that he planted a kiss on the frames and placed them back onto the boy's face.

Simon shuddered. He knew whatever this guy was planning was going to be horrible, and he had to be ready.

He wasn't prepared, however, for what happened next. The man tore the tape away from his mouth, making the chipmunk yelp in pain.

He laughed again. "I like that noise." He smirked. "Well go on, say somethin'." Simon stayed silent. "Cat got yer tongue?" The man picked up the young boy and set him down on the small bed within the room. "Come on, I love that lil' voice a' yers."

The bespectacled boy's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Ye'r a brave one, ain't ya?" The man said. "I like that. Makes ya even cuter." He pinched Simon's cheek. The blue-clad chipmunk's eyes grew wider as he tried to scoot away from his captor.

"I've been watchin' ya, ya know." The stranger breathed in Simon's face, his breath reeking of alcohol. "I've been watchin' ya fer a long time."The chipmunk shivered, his eyes filling with fear. "Now talk!" He slapped Simon across the face.

It hurt. A lot. The small chipmunk whimpered. "Y-yes sir.." he stuttered, struggling to prevent his voice from cracking.

The man's smile was almost sincere as he looked down at his victim. "Much better. Ye'r even cuter when ya talk." Simon looked up at him, fear showing through in his features. "Ya know, I'm not usually into animals, but ye'r civilized. I'm prolly more of an animal than you are." His husky voice sent chill's down the bespectacled chipmunk's spine, as he got impossibly close to his face.

Then he kissed him, right on the lips. Simon's mind was racing as he realized what the emotion in his kidnapper's eyes had been: lust. The chipmunk frantically tried pushing away from his captor, the tears he had managed to hold up until this point pouring down his now bruised face. For once in his life, Simon Seville had absolutely no idea what to do. This was not a situation all of his hard work and genius intellect had prepared him for.

He was finally able to push away just as the perverted older man tried slipping his slimy, filthy tongue into the boy's mouth. As he pushed away he couldn't stop his fall, and landed back on the bed.

"Hm, not a smart move ya made there, kiddo." The kidnapper whispered. "Layin' there on the bed just makes it easier fer me."

"No.." Simon squeaked in a barely audible voice.

* * *

><p>The oldest Seville brother flipped through the television channels, a bored expression welded onto his face.<p>

"Alvin?" his youngest brother asked. "Have you seen Simon?"

"Nope." The red-clad chipmunk replied, not even looking in his direction.

"I'm really worried..it's way past dark." Theodore said, frightened for his brother's safety.

"He's probably at the library." Alvin said absentmindedly, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"The library's closed, Alvin.."

"I knew that." The red-capped boy chuckled.

"M-maybe we should call Dave.." The green-clad chipmunk said. Their father was still at work, and wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

"Don't be silly, Theodore. Simon's fine." Alvin insisted, although he himself had a nagging feeling this wasn't the case. "He probably went to visit Jeanette or something."

Theodore brightened up a bit. "Yeah, that's probably it."

* * *

><p><strong>You know what has always bugged me? Why the heck does Dave let the boys run around by themselves? They're like 8! Who does that? I'm 17 and scared to go places by myself. My mom hates leaving me home alone, she'd never let me go off by myself when I was little. Geez. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let me just say I'm VERY happy for the reviews I've received. :) When I first posted this story I was kind of worried about the reactions I'd get, but they were all positive. So I'm happy. :) I really enjoy writing this story for some reason, perhaps it's my love for torturing characters that I love. Anyway, as you know, I own nothing, la da da..warning for violence and everything else I've warned against. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Simon Seville had never felt so helpless in his life. He felt absolutely broken. Why did this have to happen to him? He was the smart one, he should have known not to go out so late by himself. He should have figured out how to get out of this situation by now. But he hadn't, and now he was being held captive in the home of some psychotic pedophile.<p>

He told himself not to panic. He had to escape. He was alone now, and no longer tied up. If he didn't get out now he probably wouldn't have another chance. The stranger would be back, and this time, the bespectacled chipmunk knew, he would be physically harmed, not just emotionally and mentally scarred.

Simon was an educated child, and although he didn't know everything about this type of situation, he knew more than the average kid his age. Parents tried to pretend it wasn't true, but there were sick, twisted people out there. Being child celebrities made he and his brothers more likely to be chosen as victims.

There was obviously no way out of this at the moment, so he'd have to keep searching for a way when he got the chance.

The blue-clad chipmunk's thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and the all too familiar face of his captor staring back at him, a devious grin plastered onto its features.

"Ready fer round two?" the man winked. "This time I'll hurt ya real good."

Simon backed away slowly. The perverted man's smile grew as he watched him. He reached down and picked up the boy, who struggled against him, and pulled him into a hug. Simon struggled even more. This man was very strange.

"No need fer all that, now." the man whispered, "I'ma take care of ya. I was jus' jokin', I'd never hurt my dear lil' Simon."

The fact that the kidnapper had addressed him by name sent chills down the small boy's spine. Then the creep kissed him again. He wasn't going to let this guy win, he was Alvin's brother after all, perhaps some of his bravery and impulsiveness rubbed off on him. Simon took a huge risk, when the man tried slipping his slimy tongue into his mouth this time, he bit it. Hard.

"OW! You little son of a bitch!" The kidnapper growled.

The chipmunk glared defiantly at his captor. He wasn't going down without a fight. He knew making the kidnapper angry wasn't the best idea, but it would buy him more time. Simon knew his plan was a failure, however, when the man pulled out a baseball bat. Before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"A-Alvin..it's been another hour." Theodore Seville stated while looking out the window, fear latching onto his words.<p>

"I know that, Theodore!" His older brother snapped, pacing back and forth across the living room. The red-clad chipmunk's gut was telling him something was very, very wrong.

The younger of the two picked up the telephone, and dialed the Chipettes' number. "Hi Ellie. Have you seen Simon?"

"No." A high-pitched voice answered from the other line. "Jeanette? Has Simon been here?"

"I haven't seen him all day.." another voice said wearily, sensing something amiss.

"B-but..if he's not there..t-then.." tears poured down the green-eyed boy's face.

"Don't worry, Theodore." Eleanor comforted her distraught best friend. "He's probably at the library."

"The library's closed, Ellie.." the second voice said, sounding distant, as if she had a feeling that her counterpart was in serious danger.

"Oh." The blond Chipette said blankly.

"Theodore, call Dave and the police. We're coming over." Jeanette said, an air of command in her usually timid voice.

"O-okay." the boy sniffled, and hung up.

* * *

><p>Simon awoke once more. He didn't remember getting knocked out, only seeing the bat. The throbbing in his head was the only indication of what had actually occured. The bespectacled chipmunk looked around, his injury caused his vision to blur slightly, but he could easily tell he was no longer in the same room as he was before. He noticed he was tied up again, but this time his hands weren't bound to eachother, but rather to the headboard of a bed, which he was now laying on.<p>

He tugged the ropes a little, fully aware it was a futile attempt. If he tried too hard he'd just get rope burn.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty." The small chipmunk jumped at the voice, causing its owner to chuckle evilly. "Ya haven't been very nice ta me, now have ya?"

Simon looked up at his kidnapper with unfocused eyes, trying to manage a glare but failing horribly.

"Need ta exercise that lil' voice box a' yers, now."

"I have nothing to say." The boy said calmly. The words came out much stronger than he thought they would, and he'd managed to keep his voice steady.

"Really now? I'm thinkin' ya have lots ya wanna say, ye'r just pretendin'."

Simon shook his head defiantly, although he regretted the action. It made his headache much worse. The boy winced at the pain, clenching his teeth.

His captor chuckled. "Ya think that hurts? Wait till' I'm done with ya tonight." The man winked.

The chipmunk's gray eyes widened in fear. Absolutely terror was evident on his face. He knew what this pervert was planning, and now he was absolutely sure there was no way to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Kidnapper loves making little red lines appear..it's so annoying. Seriously, I'm very much a grammar freak, so writing as him is difficult. T,T Review please. Thanks for reading!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well here's the last chapter that I actually already have written out. ^^ Don't worry though, I write fast, so the next chapter should be up shortly. Just not within a one to two day period like usual. Anyway, I own nothing, bla bla bla. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You don't understand! I need to talk to David Seville!" Alvin shouted into the phone, trying to hide his tears.<p>

On the other side of the room Eleanor comforted a sobbing Theodore and Brittany sat on the couch, looking only slightly concerned. Jeanette slumped against the wall next to where Alvin spoke on the telephone. She looked absolutely lost in thought.

"What is it Alvin?" The worried voice of Dave Seville finally answered.

"Dave! We can't find Simon! He's been gone all day!" The red-clad chipmunk spoke in a rush, and his father could barely understand him.

"Alvin..slow down.." Dave said, "What happened?"

"Simon. Is. Missing."

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Simon last saw his captor. He was dreading what he knew was to come with every fiber of his being.<p>

He started tugging at the ropes that bound him to the bed absentmindedly. The chipmunk looked around the room another time, trying to see if he missed anything that could help him escape this dreadful place. He noticed a small hole in the wall, with light shining through. Maybe there was hope.

Just as the boy was contemplating an escape plan, he heard a key in the lock on the door. The perverted older man walked through, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ready to be broke, kiddo?" He said, smirking.

Simon couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. He tried to be strong, but no matter how strong-willed, a child is still a child.

The man stroked Simon's cheek in an eerily affectionate manner, making the boy's tears flow even more.

"Children are so cute when they cry." The man said, his faked accent completely disappearing for a moment. His face played in the shadows, and, if only for a moment, he resembled Satan himself.

Simon bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears even though he knew in his heart and mind that it was useless. All of the sudden he felt his sweater being torn off of him by his captor's strong hands. He let out a yelp of surprise.

"I'da taken it off the normal way, but that'd mean I'd hafta untie ya."

The bespectacled chipmunk now felt even more vulnerable than before. Here he was, half-naked, in front of this disgusting pedophile. He tried scooting as far away as he could, which, of course, wasn't very far at all. The man laughed at him, not merely a laugh of amusement, although that was part of it. His laugh was terrifyingly sadistic. The boy finally looked directly into the eyes of his captor for the very first time, and he saw how dead they were.

"I'm going to make you feel very nice, my dear little Simon." The kidnapper said with a smirk, his eyes narrowing and his accent disappearing once more.

Everything afterward was lost in a blur, the pain the small chipmunk was forced to endure was unbearable, tears from both pain and terror spilled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Police cars surrounded the Seville household, officers inside and outside, looking for something, anything, that could lead them to where Simon Seville had disappeared to.<p>

"Have you ever noticed anyone following your brother?" An officer questioned Alvin, who had calmed down quite a bit since his phone conversation with Dave.

"No." The boy replied, staring at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap.

"Are you sure?" The officer asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Alvin snapped "You think I wouldn't notice someone _stalking_ my own brother?" He was having trouble controlling himself. He missed his brother. He missed his sarcastic comments. He missed their constant fighting.

"Stalkers can be very secretive." Said the officer, setting down her clipboard."Although it's more likely that this was either a random abduction or that he went missing for a completely different reason. We have no evidence to prove that he was kidnapped." She continued, forgetting for a moment that she was talking to a nine-year-old.

"Yup." Alvin said, pretending to listen. The gears in his head were turning like clockwork. As soon as they were able to locate Simon, he would save him. He had to.

Hours passed, and the hustle and bustle turned to silence as the remaining members of the Seville family sat around the dinner table, not one of them, not even Theodore, touching their food. The silence was quite awkward, and not a one of them knew exactly how to break it.

A small sigh escaped the oldest brother, when the other pairs of eyes landed on him he just got up and quickly ran up the stairs to the boys' shared room.

Dave Seville stared after his son, the sadness and worry evident in his eyes.

"D-Dave?" the remaining chipmunk spoke up.

"Yes Theodore?" Dave said, his eyes tearing away from the staircase and moving to Theodore, and his voice filled with exhaustion.

"M-may I be excused?"

"Of course.." David replied as his youngest son quickly scampered up the stairs. The man sighed, putting his head in his hands. His children were his world, he just couldn't lose one of them like this. For the first time that day, Dave let himself cry. He'd tried to be strong for his boys, but he couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

* * *

><p>In a dark room a young boy lied on a bed, staring into space. It wasn't like him, just staring like that, but then again, after what he'd been through, he wouldn't expect himself to be behaving as usual.<p>

No thoughts really flowed through his mind, for once, and he rarely blinked. Pain raced through his body, and he forced himself to hold back a whimper. He had to find a way out, there was no way anyone would find him here otherwise. However, as it was now the middle of the night, and the chipmunk was physically and mentally drained, he allowed himself to drift into a deep slumber. One that would be plagued with dreadful nightmares.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes after Alvin and Theodore had gone upstairs, Dave finally brought himself to his feet to go tell them goodnight.<p>

He tapped lightly on the door, just in case they were already sleeping. "Fellas?" he quietly called out when he got no answer. Dave slowly cracked the door open to find Alvin and Theodore both curled up in Simon's bed, securely wrapped in one another's arms. Despite the situation, Dave couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for this round. Don't worry, Simon will get out of there soon. I've also finally come up with a name for Mr. Kidnapper, thanks to a friend of mine who reminds me so much of Brittany that it's scary. You'll find it out soon enough. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally an update! Sorry folks, I've been super busy lately and haven't had time for updating. And I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. In fact, I kind of hate it. But we only have two chapters left methinks, so it'll be alright! This was originally about 3 pages longer, but I deleted a WHOLE bunch that I didn't feel was necessary and would just prove more trouble for me later. If the first time we go to the 'munks and 'ettes seems a bit badly written it's because of this. This is a very important chapter even if I do hate it..so..enjoy..? **

* * *

><p>The next morning Simon awoke to the sound of an old pickup truck having trouble starting up. It was just outside, and he heard the familiar voice of his kidnapper cursing at it. Eventually the truck started and the man drove off. Simon knew he had to be fast, his captor would soon return.<p>

Fortunately for Simon, the kidnapper was stupid enough to untie him again. It was illogical to believe he could escape; he had no clue where he was. However, it was likely that there was a telephone somewhere in this house.

If he found it, he'd find help. But first he had to get out of this prison cell of a room.

Simon slowly slid to the edge of the bed and slipped off, wincing at the sudden pain that shot through his body when his feet hit the floor.

The chipmunk slowly made his way over to where he had seen the hole the day before. There was no longer light shining through it, but its presence was still quite apparent.

He examined the wall and concluded that it was made of drywall, a substance that could be easily broken through if enough force was applied. There was one problem, however. If he made a giant hole in the wall the kidnapper would definitely notice it.

Simon noticed a dresser a few inches from where the hole was. Perfect. If he could manage to slide it over the hole would hopefully go unnoticed from this side. He could only pray there was something to cover up the other side.

The boy quickly searched the room for something to bust through the wall with. He found a good sized hammer and quickly got to work. Eventually he made a big enough hole to squeeze his body through, since he was very slender the hole didn't have to be very large. It came out into a bathroom, and, much to Simon's dismay, there was nothing in the room to cover the hole with.

He would have to worry about that later; right now he needed to find a phone. He rushed out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room outside of it.

There were photos of him and his brothers, mostly him, covering every wall of the room. There were quite a few of the Chipettes as well. The evil pervert _had _been stalking him.

However, he couldn't dwell on it right now, he was in a hurry. So the little chipmunk quickly scurried into the main part of the house in search of a phone.

When he finally found one, he was quick to dial the number that had been ground into his head when he was very small; 911.

* * *

><p>The Chipmunks and Chipettes sat silently in the boys' room. No one had a clue what to say, so they sat and watched cartoons. Happy cartoons. Jeanette, however, paid no attention to the television. She was, as always, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help but think about Simon. She didn't know what he was going through or where he was, but she had a feeling he was scared and hurt. The purple-clad Chipette was worried sick about her counterpart, even if she didn't seem to show it. The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when the telephone rang.<p>

The kids all shot downstairs to see who it was, they had been doing that ever since Simon went missing. When they reached the bottom they heard Dave on the kitchen phone.

"You found him?" He was saying. Each of the children's faces lit up as they quickly went to the living room and put the other phone on speaker, staying quiet so Dave wouldn't know. What they heard next shocked them all.

Alvin and the girls all gasped at what the man on the phone said, while Theodore just looked confused.

"Alvin, hang up the phone." They heard Dave's voice through the other line. For once Alvin did as his father told him without arguing.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all silent as they thought about what the cop had said, and how it was going to affect their brother and friend.

* * *

><p>After the cops had tracked the phone and figured out his location, Simon made sure to get right back to the room he had been in so the kidnapper wouldn't suspect anything.<p>

However, he had no idea how to go about hiding the hole in the bathroom wall. There was nothing in the small room that could cover it without causing suspicion, so he locked the door. The bespectacled chipmunk hoped that his captor wouldn't try to enter the bathroom before the police arrived.

It wasn't the greatest solution, especially considering he was smart enough to think of a much better one, but it would have to work.

Moving the dresser to cover the hole in the other room was going to be the hard part. It was much too heavy for the small chipmunk to move on his own. He got very little physical exercise, so he wasn't very strong, and this object was over twice as tall as he was.

Luckily, it was pretty close to the corner of the room. He was sure he could move it far enough to cover the hole if he leaned against the dresser and pushed off the wall with his feet.

Once the hole was successfully hidden, all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

><p>David Seville sat in his kitchen, his head once again buried in his hands. Of all the reasons Simon could have gone missing, it had to be this. Thankfully he was alive, although Dave knew in his heart what an impact this would have on his middle son.<p>

He wished that the kids hadn't heard what the officer on the phone had said. He should have made sure they weren't listening, but Alvin had gotten so good at listening in on conversations that he hadn't even heard them.

"D-Dave?" a small voice said from the kitchen door.

The man looked up to see his youngest son standing in the doorway.

"Yes Theodore?"

"What did that mean? W-what the cop said? Ellie won't tell me..She said to ask you.." The green-clad chipmunk looked up at his father.

Dave sighed. This was going to be a very stressful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm almost done with Chapter 5, so it should be posted before too long. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay an update. It sucks. Badly. In fact I rather hate it, but only one more chapter after this, and I'm done. Yay! I'm not sure how well I did on the hospital scene in this, because I've never actually had much to do with doctors and the like. I'm against medical help unless it's absolutely necessary. So no need to point out how much of a failure that is, I know. The rest is fail too, but I was suffering from writers block when writing the first part, so..yeah..I know, enough excuses. xD Also, I never realized how hard Jeanette is to write. _ It's odd. I'm practically a clone of her in looks and personality, but I find her so hard to write. Ugh. I don't get it, I'm the least like Alvin but he's the easiest to write. Oh well. I'll stop my rambling now, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alvin locked himself in his room. He was fuming. He couldn't believe anyone would do something like that!<p>

Everyone else was in the living room. They sat, waiting for the police to call again and say they had rescued Simon from the kidnapper's clutches.

Jeanette was in between her sisters, lost in thought once more. They shy Chipette wondered just how this would affect Simon. She had read tons of books involving such victims, and they all seemed emotionally and mentally scarred. She sighed and slipped off the couch.

"Where are you going?" She heard Brittany ask.

"Bathroom." The brunette Chipette responded as she walked up the stairs. She was about to enter the bathroom when she heard the sound of objects crashing the floor and breaking in the boys' room.

Jeanette knocked softly on the door. "Alvin? Are you alright?"

The door swung open to reveal said chipmunk with a mix of anger and sadness on his face. "Alright? Of course not! Simon's hurt and it's...it's all my fault!"

Jeanette frowned. She decided to try and deal with this the same way she dealt with Brittany when she yelled, calmly.

"It's not your fault, Alvin. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said comfortingly.

"He left because I was loud! And how can you be so calm about all this? He's your best friend!" The boy practically shouted.

Jeanette sighed as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "There are bad people out there, Alvin. They hurt people and do bad things. I'm very upset about what happened, because yes, Simon is my best friend. Him being hurt hurts me as well," She put her hand on his shoulder after wiping the tear away, "but the important thing is that Simon's alive. He'll be alright if we help him through this."

* * *

><p>It had been only minutes since Simon had gotten back into the little room that he was being kept in, but the minutes felt like hours. He knew the police were trying their best to get there as soon as possible, but it still felt like they were taking their sweet time.<p>

When he heard the groan of his captor's pickup truck, he couldn't help the fear that seeped back into his veins. He hoped that the man wouldn't figure out what he had done before the police got there.

* * *

><p>In no time at all the kidnapper was back in the room with Simon, eating a whole plate of greasy hot-dogs. He smirked as he chewed. "Hungry? Don' worry, I won't let ya starve ta death or nothin'. Ma dog died recently, you can have her food." The chipmunk just stared at him with a look of disgust on his face.<p>

After only a few more minutes, to his relief, he heard sirens outside. The kidnapper's eyes grew wide and he grabbed and shook Simon. "What the hell did you do?" He growled angrily. Simon said nothing. He just stared straight into the man's eyes with pure hatred.

The kidnapper threw him to the ground and, once again, everything went black.

* * *

><p>The Sevilles and Millers rushed straight out the door when the call came. After only a few minutes they arrived at the hospital that Simon had been taken to. They couldn't see him right away, however, because the doctors were looking him over to see the extent of his injuries.<p>

In the waiting room a doctor called Dave over to speak to him and bring him to see Simon, leaving Miss Miller and the kids in the waiting room to do just what the room was made for, wait.

"He suffered a blow to the head, nothing too damaging, but I'd still monitor it. Other than that he's not seriously injured, just a few bruises." The doctor said as they walked down the hall. "And of course the police told you what else happened." Dave nodded. "We're still running tests but he appears alright in that regard."

"Thank God." Dave sighed.

"Mr. Seville, he hasn't said a single word since we found him. He appears to be in shock, and I believe there is damage to his mental health. I'd recommend a psychiatrist. It's difficult enough for an adult to go through this type of situation, but even worse for a child."

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room Alvin tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently. He wanted to see his brother. Hearing he was safe and out of that pervert's clutches was one thing, but seeing him was something entirely different.<p>

Theodore, who was attempting to hold back his tears, was failing miserably at doing so. Miss Miller and Eleanor both patted his back soothingly. "It'll be alright, dear." Miss Miller comforted.

"Yeah, at least he's not dead." Brittany said in a comforting voice, not looking up from the fashion magazine she was pretending to read. Theodore's eyes grew wide and Eleanor shot her a glare. "I was just trying to help." She mumbled, looking hurt.

Jeanette also appeared to be attempting to hold back the tears that were finally threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of the others, so the bespectacled girl excused herself and went down the hall to a water fountain. After drinking some of the liquid to calm her nerves, she sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Her thoughts were all on Simon, her best friend whom she loved with all her heart. She was so scared for him, scared that this horrible event would forever change him. She hoped that, with time to heal, he would be the same old sarcastic genius that she knew and loved.

When Dave walked into the room he was glad to see Simon's nose buried in a book one of the hospital staff had given him. When the door opened and the chipmunk saw Dave he wasted no time running to his father's open arms.

Without uttering a single word, the boy buried his head in Dave's shoulder and cried. In all honesty, Simon hated crying. It made him feel immature. At the moment though, he didn't care how childish he looked. He was just glad he was finally safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, he's safe! I'm in the process of writing the nextlast chapter, and this one has a _song._ Don't worry, I'm not going all cheerful happy story on you, wouldn't dream of it.  
>Thanks for reading!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm SO not satisfied with this chapter. It gets better towards the end but I just wasn't my best at the beginning. Oh well. Anyway, I know I said chapter six would be the last, but it got so long that I am going to have to make it seven chapters. ^^ Plus, seven is my lucky number. **

* * *

><p>Jeanette was still down the hall when Dave returned to the waiting room, Simon right beside him.<p>

The children's hearts broke upon seeing him. He look so..broken. His glasses had small cracks in them and he was wearing a T-shirt that was quite big on him and hung loose over his shoulder. It was most likely given to him by someone at the hospital, being that he didn't really need a hospital gown, but had to have something to wear.

After taking in his appearance, the four kids rushed over to hug him. Simon's eyes scanned the room while he hugged them back. After the group broke apart, he said the first words anyone had heard him speak all day.

"Where's Jeanette?"

The others hadn't realized the shy, quiet Chipette was even gone. After a few moments Brittany piped up.

"I think she went to the bathroom." She said as sweetly as it was humanely possible for Brittany Miller to manage. "I'll go find her." With that she strutted off in the direction Jeanette had gone in before.

Simon watched her for a moment before turning his tired eyes back to his brothers and Eleanor. Dave was talking to some police officers and Miss Miller had joined him after stopping to give Simon a quick hug.

As soon as the woman left Simon was pulled into another hug by his older brother. Alvin hugged him like he hadn't seen him in years.

"I'm so sorry for annoying you, Simon!" Alvin said, looking up at his brother.

Simon looked at the slightly shorter chipmunk, clearly confused. It almost sounded as if the red-clad boy were going to cry.

"Alvin, you've annoyed me my entire life. Why are you apologizing now?" He said dully.

"If I wasn't so loud you would have stayed home!"

Simon sighed. Leave it to Alvin to blame himself. The usually overly confident and self-loving chipmunk seemed to have a problem with doing that.

"It's not your fault, Alvin. Now could you please let go? I'm kind of sore and squeezing the life out of me isn't helping." He knew he was being sort of cold, but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry…" Alvin muttered as he pulled away.

* * *

><p>"Jeanette?" Brittany called quietly, since they were still in the hospital.<p>

She found her sister on the floor, sobbing her eyes out.

"Jeanette!" she ran over to her and shook her gently.

The brunette girl looked up at her older sister with tears in her eyes and leaned over and buried her face in her shirt. Brittany stroked her hair gently. She was a bit upset that Jeanette was getting snot all over her new blouse, but she figured her little sister mattered more than the overpriced shirt.

"I'm s-so worried.." the bespectacled girl said. "What if..what if he's never the same again?" she looked up at her sister, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He'll be okay, Jeanette." the other girl comforted. She wasn't sure what else to say. This was an odd situation, to say the least, and she had no idea how to go about comforting her distraught sibling.

Jeanette sighed. "I didn't cry the whole time he was missing and now I'm sobbing in the hallway like an idiot." She looked down as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, you know." Brittany stated as she took her sister's tear streaked glasses off of her face and attempted to clean them. "I cry all the time."

"This is a bit more serious than most of the reasons you cry, Britt."

The blue eyed Chipette almost argued, but she knew that what Jeanette had said was true. "Good point. But still." She suddenly perked up. "Oh! Simon wanted me to come get you."

"H-he's in there now?" The purple-clad girl asked. "How did he look?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"He's…" Brittany paused for a moment and made a face that looked as though she was thinking hard. "He had..bruises all over him..and his eyes were bloodshot."

"Oh my God.."

"The first thing he asked was where you were." Brittany handed her taller sister her glasses and pulled her to her feet. "We should probably get back."

"Yeah." Jeanette smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Britt." The two girls headed back to the waiting room, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Simon was now seated, his brothers on either side of him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and every stranger that walked by couldn't help but stare.<p>

He hated it. It was one thing to be on stage in front of fans, but something entirely different to be stared at out of pity, as if you were a spectacle in the circus.

The boy closed his eyes and kept them shut. All this was giving him a headache. The little chipmunk sighed and sunk further down into his seat.

Dave was filling out paperwork, so they would be there a while. He figured now would be as good a time as any to try and get some rest. Simon's eyes had only been closed for a few minutes before he felt as though he were being watched.

He opened his blue-gray orbs to find two pairs of eyes watching him intently.

"Stop staring at me!" Simon snapped at his brothers, gritting his teeth.

Theodore looked hurt and quickly averted his eyes, but Alvin kept his eyes on Simon.

"Alvin, _stop_." The younger chipmunk growled. "I'm not some freak show for you to gawk at!"

The usually talkative chipmunk just looked down at his clasped hands. "Sorry, Si."

"Alvin, one apology from you in a day is enough. I wouldn't want your ego to implode."

Just as he was saying that the two missing members of their gang appeared in the waiting room door.

"Jeanette." Simon said as soon as he saw his emerald eyed companion.

"Simon!" said Chipette gasped upon taking in his appearance. She slowly walked over to her counterpart, almost as if she secretly feared him.

Simon got up out of his chair and quickly went over to her. This time he was the one to initiate the hug.

The girl hugged him back as gently as possible.

"Jeanette, you can hug me back, you know. I'm not going to break." The boy whispered.

She hugged him harder. When they pulled apart Jeanette looked into his cloudy gray eyes, searching for any sign that her best friend was still in there somewhere.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered, still searching his eyes.

"Oh I feel _wonderful_, Jeanette." He said a little too loudly, causing all the eyes in the room to turn on him.

"O-oh.." The Chipette mumbled. Even if it was in the form of sarcasm, at least this was a sign that Simon was still in there.

"Girls, we have to go." The girl heard her adoptive mother say.

Simon looked as if he were thinking, then walked over to the two adults to ask both of them a question.

"Can Jeanette come over for a little while?" He asked, more to his father than Miss Miller.

"You need to rest, Simon." Dave said, his voice sounded quite stressed.

"I'm well aware of that, Dave. It won't be for too long. I just need someone to talk to." Simon's voice was eerily calm for someone who had just gone through what he had.

The man couldn't say no after all that had happened to his young son the past couple of days. "Okay..if it's alright with Miss Miller."

The boy looked over at the older woman, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, dear." She said as she picked him up for another hug. "Whatever makes you happy."

The elderly woman left after that, two of her daughters in tow.

* * *

><p>After a little while, tons of paperwork having been filled out, Dave left as well. The boys and Jeanette were with him, of course.<p>

No one uttered a word on the drive home. Simon stared out the window, as if in a daze. His gaze was transfixed on nothing in particular, and if one were to stare into his eyes they would see a broken soul through the deep gray-blue windows.

It was as if he had fallen back into the silence he was trapped in before they arrived at the hospital, as if he had never spoken a word while they were there.

Even Alvin said nothing, his worried blue eyes focused on his brother, as if he were trying to read his thoughts, but failing miserably.

Jeanette looked on in front of her, for she could not bare to look at her best friend in this state. She had no idea why he wanted her to come over, but she would be there for him. She would always be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot. Yay for suckish writing. Only one more chapter, though. BUT, there will be a sequel, set several years into the future. In it we will journey with Simon through years of depression and finally find out the name of the horrible man that did this to him(because I can't work it into this story.)<br>Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THIS IS IT, FOLKS. IT'S FINALLY DONE. This is the longest chapter of anything I've ever posted here. It COULD have been split in half, but I wanted there to be seven chapters. Oh well. This entire story is 50 pages long on paper, not including the song lyrics and the ****3 pages I cut out. Anyway, this is the last chapter. But as I said before, there will be a sequel. I know Simon doesn't get too much thought in this, but the entire sequel will focus on his inner turmoil. ****And let me say, I hate country music, but this song was exactly what I wanted, so I'm using it. The link for the song is in my profile. I probably shouldn't have typed this up to further damage my eyes, because they were super sensitive today, but I was SO excited to have finished it and wanted to post it. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and I'd also like to dedicate it to all of the children who have been kidnapped, molested, and abused. I know it may not seem like it helps much, but your friends and family love you, and they'll be there for you every step of the way.  
>There is some SimonxJeanette fluff in this chapter..so..uh..warning for that? Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>Words remained unspoken when they arrived at the Seville residence. The eerie silence was taking its toll on the youngest of the three brothers, and he finally spoke up as Dave was unlocking the front door.<p>

"Simon? I'll cook your favorites for dinner tonight if you want." He stated, trying to retain his usually cheerful demeanor.

"Thank you, Theodore." Simon replied, attempting an obviously fake smile.

When the family -plus Jeanette- entered the house they all went to do their own thing. Theodore went to the kitchen to start on his brother's favorite meal, to hopefully cheer him up, if only a little bit. Alvin walked upstairs, to do who knows what.

Everyone else stayed in the door for a moment. Dave looked down at Simon, a look in his eyes that can only be found on a parent with a hurt child.

He scooped him up in another hug, but this time the young boy didn't cry, nor did he even hug his father back.

David knew his son's lack of emotions was a bad sign, and the fact that he was being so cold terrified the man. He was glad, though, that Simon was safe and alive. He was, however, dreading the talk he knew would have to come, for Simon's sake.

* * *

><p>Simon said not a word after the hug broke, he just held up a finger to Jeanette as a signal to wait just a few minutes, and headed upstairs.<p>

Jeanette and Dave shared a worried glance. He put a hand on the young girl's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before he, too, walked away.

The Chipette heaved a sigh as she headed over to the couch, climbed up on it, and turned on the television. It was muted, but she didn't bother to turn the volume up. She just stared at it while absentmindedly munching on a cookie that Theodore had given her. When, she didn't remember.

She had gotten her opes up for Simon. He had seemed almost alright in the hospital, but when she managed to steal a glance at him on the car ride home she lost all hope in her heart that he would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>Simon stood in the shower, crying once more. He was trying to be strong in front of his family and friends, he couldn't let them see him cry. He knew he had every reason to cry all he wanted, but he wouldn't.<p>

Being cold was the only way to prevent his tears from falling. It was very hard to be so rude to the very people who cared more about him and his well-being than anyone. Worrying them, though, he just wouldn't do. Little did he know, being so distant worried them more than anything.

* * *

><p>Alvin was sitting in the Chipmunks' room, trying to figure out why he could know longer read his bespectacled sibling.<p>

Simon was usually so easy to figure out, sure, half the time he had no idea what his brother was saying, but he usually had a pretty good idea of what was going through the other boy's head.

The red-clad chipmunk had never seen Simon so cold. He was usually an over-emotional person, whether it was anger, happiness, or sadness. Now there was nothing in his eyes, and that scared his trouble-making older brother.

* * *

><p>The program Jeanette had been 'watching' went off and she stared at the credits as they rolled up the screen, far too fast for anyone to actually read. If someone were to watch her, sitting there, they would most likely think she hadn't blinked in quite a while. The small girl was, yet again, lost in thought. If someone asked her what she was thinking about, however, she would have no answer for them.<p>

Her thoughts involved Simon, of course, as many of her thoughts did as of late. But what was running through her mind was unknown to her.

The quiet Chipette felt the weight shift next to her, but acted as if nothing had changed. She didn't look over until the presence made himself known by clearing his throat.

Jeanette looked over to see Alvin. She hadn't noticed earlier that he had large bags under his eyes. She guessed they were from stress, worry, and guilt. They couldn't be from lack of sleep, as Simon had only been missing one night.

As long as she had known Alvin, he had cared way more about himself than others. However, she knew that he had a profound love for his brothers, such was often found with triplets. Brittany was the same way.

"He seems really..different, doesn't he?" The boy muttered after a moment of silence.

She nodded, tears misting the corners of her eyes. "I..I think he's changed forever.."

It was Alvin's turn to put his hand on her shoulder. "It's only the first night." The voice he managed, if anything, was a feat for Alvin Seville. Comforting as it was, it didn't make Jeanette feel any better.

* * *

><p>The two children's worry increased when they looked over to the clock and realized Simon had been upstairs for over an hour. The both of them gaped at the clock, their eyes wide. There was absolutely no reason for Simon to be in the shower, it was assumed that's where he was, for an hour.<p>

Without a word, Alvin, taking a responsible step for once, shot up the stairs to check on his slightly younger brother. He banged as hard as he could on the bathroom door.

Merely seconds after his banging started the door opened to reveal Simon, looking much unlike his normally organized self.

He appeared to have barely even dried off before putting his clothes on. The fur on his head practically dripped, and his sky blue pajamas were wrinkled and disorderly. his glasses, fogged up from being in a steamy room for so long, shielded his bloodshot eyes from his brother's view. He had one hand on the doorknob, while the other hung to his side like dead weight. The bespectacled chipmunk had always had bad posture, but he was even more slumped over than usual.

"What is it, Alvin?" He asked in a voice so tired and full of despair that one would think its owner had his entire life torn away from him.

"Just making sure you weren't dead." Alvin tried to smile, but it came out as a pathetic half-smile.

"Well I'm not, thank you." Simon muttered as he tried to push past his older yet shorter brother.

Alvin blocked him with ease. "Why are you shutting me out?" He asked abruptly, looking his distraught sibling straight in the eyes. "How am I supposed to help you if you shut me out? I want to help you!" His voice was growing desperate.

Simon laughed. It wasn't cheerful, nor was it even real. It was a cold, dead laughter erupting from the darkened depths of his soul. "You? Help?" His laughter grew louder, the disturbing cackle practically echoing off the walls. "Since when are you interested in anyone but yourself? Why on earth would _you_ want to help _me_?"

Alvin stared at him, his mouth agape and his mind struggling to form words. He finally clenched his jaw. "Because you're my brother and I love you." His face hardened. "I do know how to be caring, you know."

Simon's expression fell and sorrow overcame his features. He felt guilty for being mean to Alvin. He sighed and tried, although not very hard, to get by his brother once more.

"Alvin," The taller boy said, his voice cracking. "I feel empty and broken and talking about it won't help." He tried hiding the tears that rolled down his cheeks again, but failed to shield them from his brother's eyes.

Alvin's face softened again as he pulled his brother into a hug. Simon stiffened and pushed him away.

"I don't need your comfort, Alvin." He swallowed back a sob. "I'm fine. I just need you to leave me alone."

"You were alone in there for an hour." The boy with the red baseball cap gestured toward the bathroom.

At this point something in Simon snapped. He pushed his brother away so he could get past him and glared at him. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." The chipmunk said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Because I wouldn't understand?"

Simon thought for a moment. "Exactly."

"Simon, I'm not _that_ stupid. I am capable of mature thoughts. I know what you're doing. You're trying to be strong and shutting us out. You've been through too much not to cry." Alvin had an uncharacteristically serious air about him. It was almost as if he were a completely different person than his trouble-making self.

Simon sighed and sunk into the floor against the hallway wall. Alvin sat beside him and put his arm around him. At that moment their brotherly bond couldn't be broken. If only that silent comfort would make everything alright.

* * *

><p>It had been thirty minutes since Alvin had gone upstairs to check on Simon, and to Jeanette time was passing as slow as it possibly could. It felt, to her, that time was taunting her.<p>

She knew it was a ridiculous thought, but it sure did feel like it.

The girl stared at the half-eaten cookie that had been sitting in her lap for over an hour now. She was so bored and worried, all at once. She thought about going upstairs herself, but quickly changed her mind. Simon told her to wait, so she would.

She was relieved when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Simon, dressed in his pajamas, slowly slinking down the stairs. The way he walked made it seem as if every step he took was carefully calculated, and this made her wonder if her companion was in any pain.

When the boy finally reached the bottom of the stairs the children were called to dinner. The whole meal was incredibly awkward. Every time anyone tried to start a conversation it ended rather abruptly.

Simon, despite not having eaten in over 24 hours, barely touched his food. Dave kept trying to convince him to eat even just a little, but Simon insisted that he wasn't hungry.

Eventually Dave gave up. He'd have to give him a bit of time and talk to him later.

* * *

><p>After supper Simon and Jeanette made their way back to the living room and sat side by side on the couch. After a few minutes of awkward silence Simon finally spoke.<p>

"Thank you." he practically whispered.

"For what?" She asked, turning to look into his tired gray-blue eyes.

"For being here for me. you know me better than Dave and my brothers do. I really don't feel like talking, I just wanted you to be here." He looked away. "Sorry for making you wait so long for nothing."

Jeanette almost smiled. "It wasn't for nothing." She put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "I'll always be here for you."

Another hour passed, and the two friends did nothing but talk. They talked about everything that popped into their heads, everything that would keep their minds off of the events of the day.

No matter what they talked about, Jeanette was glad for one thing: Simon was talking. He wasn't secluding himself in a shell like he had been all day. He even smiled a few times. He almost laughed.

It was getting quite later, however, and Jeanette could see exhaustion making its presence known in her best friend. She was sure last night hadn't been too peaceful for him, and he'd looked tired all day.

"Simon?" She said after another topic of discussion came to an end. "It's late. I need to go home and you need to get to bed."

If she didn't know any better she would have thought she saw fear on his face when she said that. He tried to pretend He wasn't scared. "..Can you sing to me before you leave?" He asked quietly.

The Chipette was baffled at his odd request. It didn't sound like something that would come from Simon. "Uh..sure...w-what would you like me to sing?"

He looked up from where his head lay in her lap. They had somehow ended up like that while talking. "It doesn't matter." He said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Jeanette took a breath and sang the first song that popped into her head.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark._

The boy almost smiled. Jeanette was the one that was able to light up his darkness.

_Try as I may I could never explain_  
><em> What I hear when you don't say a thing.<em>

Jeanette stroked Simon's hair lovingly. He smiled, and for the first time that day his eyes lit up.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_,  
><em> There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all.<em>

She grabbed his hand and gave it another gentle squeeze.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_,  
><em> But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.<em>

When the girl looked down again she saw that her companion was drifting off into a deep slumber. She smiled as she continued to sing.

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_  
><em> What's being said between your heart and mine. <em>

She put her hand on his heart, and he placed his on top of hers, right before falling asleep, the last peaceful sleep he would get in a long, long time. She wasn't far behind him.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_,  
><em> There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<em>.  
><em> The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>.  
><em> You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>So..how was it? I was honestly worried about keeping Alvin in character more than anything. He seemed rather off in this chapter. I'm not used to trying to make him serious. Anyway. Yeah. Sequel. There will be one. Soon.<br>You know, the shower is the best place to cry. I think it's odd for an 8 year old to take showers, but whatever. My six year old niece takes showers. I didn't take showers unless I had to until I was like..13. I had no idea what I was missing.  
>Anyway, thank you for reading my little story. I have been honored to write this. Thank you SO much! I love you guys!~<strong>


End file.
